


Debout sur le seuil

by AliaMael



Series: Agathe [8]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Parfois, il est nécessaire de laisser le passé derrière soi pour bâtir l’avenir.
Series: Agathe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Debout sur le seuil

– Tu es sûre de toi ?

Agathe haussa les épaules et envoya un demi-sourire à Rain.

– Sur le fond, totalement. Sur la forme… ça reste à voir.  
– On doit pouvoir trouver la place de ranger tout ça dans un coin, offrit Rain.

Agathe tira un autre tailleur de son armoire et le plia avant de le poser dans un carton.

– On pourrait, acquiesça-t-elle, mais je crois que j’ai besoin de tourner la page.  
– Et donc tu refais ta garde-robe.  
– Je ne suis plus dans l’ombre de mon sire, j’ai quitté la Camarilla, j’ai renoncé à participer activement à la vie Anarch, je me suis entourée d’amis qui m’acceptent malgré mes décisions pour le moins… hors normes. Il serait peut-être temps que mon apparence change de siècle elle aussi, tu ne crois pas ?

Rain ne commenta pas, mais Agathe le connaissait assez pour savoir qu’il était d’accord. Il voulait juste lui offrir une dernière chance d’examiner ses choix et de revenir dessus si elle n’était pas prête.

Elle n’était pas _exactement_ prête, mais elle sentait qu’elle ne le serait jamais si elle ne jetait pas à l’eau. Et à défaut d’être prête, elle avait _besoin_ d’avancer.

Le passé ne ferait plus que l’étouffer si elle ne s’en détachait pas, et elle refusait de se laisser entraîner de nouveau dans l’apathie et le désespoir. Elle avait l’éternité devant elle, et elle en ferait quelque chose qui lui ressemblait, même si elle ne savait pas encore ce que c’était.

Quand elle eut fini son carton, son armoire était à moitié vide. Il lui restait les robes multicolores que Rain lui avait offertes au fil des années… et un jogging offert par Amalia.

– Je pourrais lui demander des cours de danse, commenta-t-elle.  
– Vous allez mettre des Toréadors en transe, prédit Rain.

Agathe pouffa.

– Hey, laisse-moi quelques années d’entraînement au moins avant d’en arriver là !  
– OK, OK, si j’ai besoin de détourner l’attention je demanderai à Amalia…

Agathe leva les yeux au ciel.

– Qu’est-ce que vous magouillez tous les deux ?  
– Rien du tout. Pour le moment.

Rain se leva et quitta la pièce quelques instants, pour revenir avec une boîte entourée d’un ruban. Agathe sourit.

– Jamais tu n’oublies, hein ?  
– Pas moyen, non, confirma Rain. En plus, ça te fait 18 ans… à un siècle près, d’accord, mais quand même !

Agathe éclata de rire.

– Je me sens plus adulte d’un coup !

Le sourire de Rain se teinta de sérieux, et Agathe réalisa que, quelque part, ce n’était pas si éloigné de la vérité. Elle utilisait cet anniversaire comme symbole d’un nouveau départ, d’une nouvelle vie, où elle prenait son indépendance des chaînes de son passé… Et évidemment, Rain l’avait su avant elle.

Elle ne fut pas réellement surprise en ouvrant son cadeau de découvrir une nouvelle paire de lunettes, aux verres bien plus ronds et au design bien plus moderne que ses lunettes actuelles.

Elle échangea sans hésiter, et ajouta ses anciennes lunettes dans le carton avec ses anciens vêtements.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ce n’était pas la Agathe qu’elle avait connu, mais… ce serait bientôt celle qu’elle était à présent. Elle attrapa ses cheveux, tenta une tresse avant de faire la moue et de se décider pour une queue de cheval haute.

Quand elle se tourna vivement vers Rain, elle sentit ses cheveux se balancer dans son dos, et décida qu’elle aimait cette sensation de liberté.

– On est prêts pour le rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Rain lui tendit le collier que Barbie lui avait offert l’an passé. Agathe rit.

– Bien vu.

Elle allait attaquer cette nouvelle année sans entraves, entourée de ses amis. Cette fois, elle avait sincèrement confiance en l’avenir.


End file.
